


Surrender

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Captivity, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel encounter another hostile native</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the J/D Ficathon Prompt-a-Thon, with the prompt, "surrender,"

"Un guwape! Un guwape hosov mo pinuu!"

Jack stared at the native for a moment before turning towards his teammate. "Alright, Daniel, I surrender. What's this little blue guy saying?"

Daniel frowned and consulted his notes. "Uh, well, it sounds like a derivation of Babylonian. That is, if the Babylonian and Swedish languages had a love child, it would sound something like this."

"Fascinating."

"It is, really, because those cultures should never have mingled, which means...Well it likely means that two different Goa'uld - or maybe just one Goa'uld using a different persona - gathered people from two different times and places and put them on the same planet. And, I mean, I guess they eventually merged into one-"

"Daniel!" Jack yelled, finally cutting the archaeologist off.

"What? What?"

"I'm just curious. When I say 'fascinating,' do you really think I mean it?"

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. "Uh, yes, why?"

Jack stared at him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "What is the Smurf saying?"

"Jack, he's not a Smurf!"

"What? Is that rude? He doesn't even know what a Smurf is!"

The native stamped his foot and shouted again. "Un quwape! Hosov mo hosov 'smurf!'"

"What was that?" Jack asked pointedly.

Daniel bit back a grin. "Well, I think he just called _you_ a Smurf."

"And before that..." Jack prompted.

"Oh! Uh... well, I'm not sure, because the pinuu is a little tricky to place but... well..."

"Any time now, Daniel."

"Un quwape!"

"Oh! Well, as near as I can tell, he's insisting that you, uh, surrender to him." Daniel announced, jotting something down in his notebook.

Jack scoffed. "Oh please! He's like two feet tall!"

**o**

"Well, that did not go as expected." Jack declared a few hours later, trying to see if he could wiggle out of his bonds.

"I- I told you not to insult him," Daniel insisted from somewhere behind him.

Jack thought he felt the end of his rope and tried to follow it to the source. "Hey, he couldn't understand what we were saying! How would he know I was insulting him?"

"People can sense tone of voice!" Daniel snapped. Suddenly his tone shifted. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jack asked. On second thought, if Daniel's hands were behind his back also, he probably couldn't see either. "Or, what does it feel like I'm doing?" He found fabric and tried to figure out where Daniel's hands were in relation to the fabric.

"I'm not sure I want to know!" Daniel's voice was quite a bit higher than usual.

"I'm trying to figure out where this rope leads so I can untie your hands!" Jack explained, patting around. He felt rope, but couldn't figure out where the knot was, and he couldn't quite picture what he was touching.

"Well you're nowhere near my hands!" Daniel practically shrieked.

Jack felt something grow harder beneath his hand, and he was suddenly able to picture quite clearly where his hand was. "Oh!" he exhaled.

When he didn't move after a long moment, Daniel suggested, "moving your hand now!"

Stirred out of his stupor, Jack immediately retracted his hand, losing track of the rope in the process. After a few extended moments of silence, broken only by Daniel's harsh breathing, something occurred to Jack. "Hey Daniel?"

"Yeah."

"I think you like being tied up."

"W- w- what?" Daniel sputtered.

"Well, your... reaction just now... I think you like being tied up."

"Th- that is ridiculous!"

Jack smirked. "Really? So you wouldn't like it if I tied you up once we got home?"

Daniel was silent for a long moment before surrendering. "Maybe."

Jack's smirk widened. "When we get home, Danny Boy," he promised. "When we get home."


End file.
